Breaking Dawn My Version
by So-Eager-4-Eternal-Damnation
Summary: How will the wedding go, what about the change, and how about that other guy... Jacob? The answers to all of these questions and more if you just read on. And please review, it helps me write!
1. Chapter 1 Realization

**A/n: Okay this is my version of the first few chappies of Breaking Dawn. Also I'm one of those people who are prone to spelling errors and misuse of grammar so bear with me. READ ON -- **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, but I wish I did so I could own Edward :(**

Chapter 1: Realization

I awoke to a rare thing to find in Forks; sun. Cold, hard arms were wrapped around me as the effects of sleep slowly wore off. "Good morning, my love" Edward whispered kissing the back of my neck.

I twisted around to see his gorgeous face which was shimmering in an odd patter due to the way the sunlight came through the blinds. "Morning" I replied kissing him softly.

I was about to ask what we were going to do today when he spoke, "Alice would like to see you today."

"Oh… what about?" _"What could Alice want?"_

"I believe it has something to do with our wedding." He replied barley hiding the smirk that he was trying so hard to control.

"Oh!" I mentally smacked myself, how could I forget about that!!! _"Wait what if she wants to take me dress shopping!" _I thought in horror.

Edward watched my changing expression with a confused look on his face. "You are not happy about the wedding?" he guessed.

The look in his eyes was so hurt, even though I could tell he had tried to say it as a joke. "No!" I immediately replied. Oh no! What day was it, if Alice wanted to take me shopping then the wedding most be soon! I don't even remember the date, or what the colors are, I don't know when, if, or where we'll honeymoon; I don't even know where the wedding will be! And Charlie I didn't tell him yet!

Edward watched slightly scared as my face must've shown many different levels of horror. "What is it then, my love?"

His eyes were doing that unfair smoldering thing again, and I blurted out the truth, well part of it, immediately. "I'm afraid she's going to take me dress shopping!" I blurted but then immediately blushed.

He stroked my cheeks where the blush was the strongest and then said, "I will so miss that…"

"Well unless you want to get married in your old sweat pants," He put on a look of mock horror, "then I guess you'll have to get a dress." He smiled mischievously.

"What day is it?" I asked

"August 6th, one week until our joining," He whispered the last part before lightly kissing my neck and whispering, "for eternity."

**A/n: I know it's short but sorry I have exams and they suck so this is all I could manage. Please review if you think I should continue, if I get 5 reviews (Count em') 1-2-3-4-5! Then you will get your next chappie, but only after 5!!!**


	2. Chapter 2 Dress Shopping

**A/n:**** Okay here's the dealio my people I've decided to be nice and give all of you another chappie because I'm so great so enjoy because I don't know when I'll get another one out so REVIEW!!! And as I like to say READ ON - **

Chapter 12: Dress Shopping

I wished I could just lay there with Edward and forget the world and just be with him, but all too soon my stomach growled.

"Wow, it sounds like someone's hungry!" He teased kissing my nose then my along my jaw line.

"I guess." I sighed. He picked me up, cradling me against his ice cold chest, wedding style but it felt right for us to be like that. In the blink of my eye we were downstairs.

There was a note on the chair, _"Bells,_

_ Gone fishing for the day, see you tomorrow, I'll be out late,_

_ Charlie _

I read the note and then he set me down on the nearest chair far too soon. The electricity that flowed between us when we touched was something I was constantly aware of and loved deeply.

He read my face and saw my distress. "Now, it would be a little difficult even for me to make you breakfast while cradling you in my arms."

"Oh no you don…" I started to object but he put his finger over my lips and said,

"No- I've been practicing!" He said, excitement flowing into his eyes.

He took out the needed ingredients and stopped breathing immediately. I laughed a low little chuckle. He spun around

"What?" he asked, curiosity flowed from him and I forgot how hard it was for him when I didn't share my thoughts.

"Oh nothing… it's just that… well you could take on an army of vampires… but when it comes to raw ingredients…" I couldn't help it there, I burst out laughing. Next thing I knew he was standing right in front of me laughing. My favorite crooked grin spread across his face.

I had to admit he really had been practicing; those were the best pancakes I had, had in a really long time. An hour later Alice was pulling up in front of my house, and I was almost ready I just had to say good bye to Edward, much to my displeasure.

I stood in the doorway with him. He stroked my face.

"Are you sure you can't come." I whispered knowing he couldn't

"Yes my love, but I will see you soon." He leaned down and kissed me, with a little more passion than normal. I twisted my fingers into his hair, but as always, he pulled away chuckling darkly.

"Have fun." He whispered before one final kiss.

At the mall I was already nervous. "What are the colors?" I asked Alice for about the 13th time today.

"For the millionth time Bella, they're Champagne, light brown, chocolate brown, black, and your getting a white dress so you don't have to worry. Edward will be wearing a black tux."

We stopped at a cute little store that said, _Your__ Happily Ever Afters…_

We walked in and it didn't take Alice two seconds to pile on everything the store seemed to offer into her arms and start heading off to the dressing room, but I was frozen with shock.

"Bella?" Alice called "What is it; you look like you saw a ghost!"

"Oh my god Alice, look at that dress. Across the store I saw a beautiful strapless gown. It had beautiful sequins that adorned the top half of the dress. The bottom of the dress was a smoothed down perfectly, there was not a bump or lump in the fabric it was so perfect.

Alice dropped the mountain of dresses she had been carrying on the nearest rack and came back with the dress in a split second. We exchanged a look and we both knew that this was the dress.

A large amount of money and a lot of pleading from Alice to let her pay for the dress later, we were searching for bridesmaid dresses. I couldn't believe myself, I was actually having fun!

We ended up with a light brown strapless number that was all perfectly smooth and straight as an ironing board. We walked out of that store and a familiar voice called my name, but I did **not** want to talk to this person, not now!

**A/n: Okay hopefully this chappie is a bit longer, sorry it's a cliffy!!! ****Lol**** I love my made up words. Okay I'm still waiting for my 5 reviews, I really want 10 now but I'm so eager about writing this story that you'll probably get another chappie anyway. My next chappie is already typed, all I need is reviews now!!!**


	3. Chapter 3 Rumors

**A/n: Ok I promise this chapter will be a thousand times longer than any of the others! It just might take me a while, and bye the way I need reviews people! I'm too eager to write the story anyway but still they help. Read on - **

**Chapter 3. Rumors**

"No! I thought frantically, trying to come up with a good cover story. How could _she _be here and not with her. This whole operation needed to be a huge secret. But low and behold here comes the two people in the world that could never ever keep a secret; especially one this big!

"Bella!" called Jessica Stanley. "Omg it's so great to see you, I didn't think I'd see again ever!!!

She was followed reluctantly by Lauren. Jessica (I know) would have been content to blather away at me about anything and everything for hours before she noticed the bags we were carrying with the words _Your Happily Ever Afters- Bridal shop_ written all over them.

Lauren however was unfortunately more observant than I was. "Hmmm," she sneered clearly seeing the horror on my face. "Who's getting married?" she asked interrupting Jessica's ramblings.

Alice spoke up for me because of my incapability to lie.

"Jasper and I if you _must_ know." Alice spoke this as if it was none of Lauren's business (Which it wasn't) and also at the same time as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Humph!" Lauren snorted, clearly trying to think of a way to nail us for something.

Jessica however just stood there staring at us, for once speechless. I wasn't so lucky however in undermining Jessica's intelligence.

"No your not!" Jessica spoke up, "My parents went to your wedding 2 years ago, they remembered because they said it was the most beautiful wedding they had ever seen!"

Alice replied a bit stiffly now knowing that Jessica was on the brink of the truth, "Oh, yes you remember."

"So," Lauren sneered, you could tell the pieces were just falling into place for her. , "If this isn't _Alice's_," she cringed at the name as if it were a deadly disease, "wedding, than whose wedding might it be?" Her eyes turned thoughtfully towards me.

Alice suddenly tensed next to me, and I could tell by her face that she was having a vision. She came back to the present a second later.

"I'm sorry Bella." She whispered so lowly that the thinking Lauren and the frozen with shock and apprehension Jessica, didn't have a hope of hearing.

Sorry for what? What was going on, oh no, what if they figured it out what would happen if…

Laurens sneering voice cut off my train of thought. Her menacing face now turned into a face of shock, next to me Alice tensed.

Oh boy she had figured it out I knew it.

"Y-you a-a-and C-c-cullen!?!?!?!?!" she managed to stutter shaking with shock and out rage.

"No!" Jessica beside her squealed. Oh boy I knew they would find out I just didn't know it would be this soon!!!

"Well…" Alice started but Lauren cut her off.

"Oh boy Bella, looks like you've done it now, why are you getting married so soon… you knocked up?" she asked in the most innocent tone.

Beside her Jessica face was frozen, I could just see her absorbing every word we said, knowing that she would later use it to share the best gossip she had ever heard.

At this Alice, I could tell was shaking with outrage. But I was the one who's temper flared up first.

"You know what _Lauren_," I cringed as the name slid across my tongue

"What Bella?" Her innocent tone just made me angrier.

I was about to lose it and everyone there could tell, "YOU NEED TO JUST SHUT UP BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS, SO GET OVER YOURSELF!!! I screamed this in her face, there were so many other mean and nasty things I wanted to say to her but instead I just grabbed Alice by the hand and said, "Common Alice, we're leaving."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As we entered the yellow porche I told Alice, "Take me your house as fast as you can go."

"Why..." Alice started to ask before she had a vision and knew.

If Jessica and Lauren knew, this rumor would be the talk of the town and everyone would hear, including Charlie who knew nothing about the marriage.

Alice was so happy she was singing as she got to speed down the highway as I permitted her to.

We arrived at her house and Edward was already waiting in the front door, he must have read Alice's mind and seen her vision.

I started to get out of the car before Alice's hand shot out and stopped me.

"Wait I saw something," she began obviously hesitant. "Everyone will know about you two by tomorrow morning and they will all call your house, you have 2 hrs. before Angela calls you and 1 hr. after that, Renée calls.

"What so I have 2 hours to tell Charlie, and then he calls my mom!" I could see Edward on the porch looking concerned.

"Don't worry Bella, it'll go fine." I took a deep breath and the next thing I knew, Alice was out of the car and Edward was in it.

"I thought you might want this." He said and in one of those amazingly fast movements of his the ring was sliding on my finger. Edward looked at it, then up to me.

"Are you ready?" he asked concerned. He now picked up my ring hand and help it in his.

"Do I have a choice?" I retorted.

"I don't suppose so." He sighed, then out of the blue he leaned down and kissed me. I was greedy today and my hands move to my face and vice versa. I made the most of that kiss before he pulled away his breathing coming a little unsteadily now.

He waited for me to stop panting and said, "You test my self control too much."

"What was that for?" I asked shocked

"You didn't want me to kiss you?" he asked the pain showing in his eyes.

"No, no, we should do that a lot more often!'" I replied overjoyed by the thought.

He smiled my favorite crooked smile and took my breath and my thoughts away.

"Breath love." He reminded me softly.

I took a steady breath as he chuckled some more. "What I was saying was what was that kiss for?"

"Oh nothing, love. Just a little encouragement you could call it.

"Could you encourage me more?" I asked.

He leaned down and kissed me a few times before kissing the side of my neck. I felt a slow blush creeping onto my face, though I did not know why. That's when I realized that it was just the thing his touch brought with it.

He pulled away and brushed his hand lightly over my blush.

"Are you encouraged enough now, my love?" he asked grinning.

"I guess…" I replied sad that this moment of 'us time' had to end.

He chuckled and we drove away at full speed to my house, to do what was sure to be a horrific nightmare for me but we drove anyway.

We walked up to the door, my destiny and me…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**A/n: Like it, love it, hate it? Let me know with a review! P.S. I hope this chapter was longer!**


	4. Chapter 4 Wedding Talk

**A/n: Ok guys the reviews are weak I mean come on like two reviews!!! I know I update a lot but I can't help it, its fun! Disclaimer blah, blah, don't own anything, blah. Read on ******

_We walked up to the door, my destiny and me…_

We walked through the door and Edward grabbed my hand for support. Charlie was sitting on the sofa watching sports.

"Hey Bells!" he called out "You gonna make dinner or should we order out?"

He waited for me to reply, but I simply couldn't form any words.

"Bella?" he asked concerned. He turned his attention to me, scowled at Edward, but then he saw the look on my face. By now I was shaking so hard it looked like I having a seizure.

"W-w-w-we need t-t-to t-talk." I managed

Charlie's gaze flickered between me and Edward. "Is **he** involved?"

"Yes." I replied, I was beginning to gain my confidence back, comforted that at least Edward was here to do this with me.

"Maybe we should sit down." Edward spoke now. We walked to the love seat and sat down, while Charlie occupied the couch.

"What's wrong Bella?" he threw daggers with his eyes at Edward. "Did he do something to you Bella? You know you can tell me."

He looked so sincere; I wanted to believe it so bad. Oh how was I going to do this?

I looked at Edward, he nodded his head for me to go on. "No dad, he didn't hurt me…" I tried to think about how to phrase it, so I decided I wouldn't speak at all. I simply removed my left hand from Edward's, and I held it out for my dad to see.

I know it sounds silly but I was so scared and this seemed like the best way to do it.

Charlie sat there in silence for a bout half a second before comprehension came upon him. He was mad now his eyes looked from me to Edward before he shouted…

"YOU ARE MARRYING **HIM**!!!!" I could see the vein in his forehead throbbing. I did not want him to have a stroke.

"Dad, I told you already, me and Edward are sort of a package deal."

He stared at me incredulous, "But Bella," he softened his tone, "You are just too young!"

"No dad!" I said getting angry, "Just because things didn't work out so well for you and mom doesn't mean we'll be the same! Its not like I'm going to go off to college and have a baby, am I?"

I knew that hurt him seeing as how that's exactly what he and my mom did.

"NO BELLA YOU ARE TOO YOUNG I LET YOU." He seemed to realize that Edward was there again. "YOU, YOU—GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TALKED HER INT THIS!" he was screaming at the top of his lungs now.

"Fine then!" I spoke up before Edward could reply. "If you throw him out you throw me out!"

"Isabella Marie Swan… I have never been more disappointed in you then I am now."

"So is that you saying you want me out?" I asked. He looked horror struck.

"You knew I was going to college anyway dad, so I guess I'll just leave a little sooner."

"Bella…" he didn't seem to e able to form any words. "Where will you go?" he asked obviously hurt that I would actually leave.

"I will stay with Edward, we'll be living together in college anyway." I replied

I could see the anger bubbling up again. "Fine!" he shouted, "See what your mother thinks about that!"

I was slightly stunned that Charlie would actually just let me leave like that. I walked up to my room and Edward followed. No sooner than I had opened my door Alice handed me a bag with all of my things in it.

She just simply tapped her head and said, "Oh and here, you'll need your _phone_. (Alice didn't approve of the 6 year old cell phone that I had.)

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes." I replied trying to sound confident.

"Alice do they know that Bella's coming?" I assumed he meant his family.

"Yes, and Jasper will be on hid best behavior." She promised.

(\/)

( ' .' )

('') ('') **A/n: Dontcha 3 my bunny?**

I was lying on Edwards's bed my phone in my hand, Alice had said Angela would call any minute now. Edward sat beside me toying with my hair. He was still uncomfortable about me moving in with a family of vampires.

My phone buzzed in my hand. I sighed.

"It will be fine." Edward breathed in my ear before he went back to playing with my hair.

"H-hello?" I stuttered.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," she sighed. "I can't believe you are going to get married… WITHOUT TELLING ME!!!!!" I sighed, good old Angela.

"Well you don't have to worry; I was going to tell you anyways."

"Soooo…" she prompted

"So what?" I asked nearby Edward chuckled.

"Who's going to be the bridesmaid?" Oh she caught me by surprise

"I- er…"

"It's fine Bella!" I heard Alice call from somewhere in the house. I turned my attention back to Angela.

"You!" I replied. I heard her squeal from the other end.

EPOV:

"_Wow, I just can't believe it… Edward Cullen!" _thought Angela. At least she didn't envy Bella and let herself be consumed with jealousy like that Jessica.

While Bella talked with Angela about girly things like dresses, and locations, I thought about how much time we really had left.

I still couldn't let my guard down, because she was in my house. A house full of vampires that would jump at the chance to drain her of blood if any of hers was spilled. Except for Carlisle of course.

I was brought back to the present as I heard a different voice on the phone, how had I not noticed her mothers thoughts? How did she get off the phone with Angela and on the phone with Renée so quickly?

That's when her heavenly voice replied, "Mom please calm down and hold on a second!" She was stressed; I could tell this call would be a lot harder for her than the previous one. I wrapped my arm around her torso, to show that I was there for her.

"Angela? I have to go now, my mom…"

"Oh, ok, bye!"

Bella's phone call with her mom was brutal. Her mom chewed her out the whole time.

Bella hung up the phone and fell asleep in my arms almost a second later. I watched her sleep, and then came the talking.

"Edward…Edward!" her voice was frantic when she called my name though, not like her normal sleep talking.

"What love?" I whispered to her.

"I'm so scared!" she mumbled so low I could barley make it out and I knew that if she had been awake she would have been blushing.

"Of what?" I asked

"Of the change…" there was no more talk that night, but what little she did say was enough for me to think about.


	5. Chapter 5 Dreams

**A/n: Ok people sorry I sort of left a cliffy and didn't pick it up for a little bit, but now I'm going pick it up again!**

Chapter 5. Dreams

EPOV:

My angel stirred beneath my arms after what seemed to be an eternity. "Good Morning." I say.

"Mmmhmm." She replies, while yawning.

"Did you have a good night sleep last night, my love?" I hope she is honest with me.

A worried look came into her eyes, she seemed to stiffen. Why wouldn't she tell me?

"Yes… what did I say?" she asked nervous.

"I believe you were worried about something." I prompted, she needed to tell me this herself, she needed to be able to trust me.

"Y-yes." She stuttered.

"Will you please tell me?" she turned towards me and I used the full force of my eyes on her. Most people would be spilling out their deepest secrets to me by now, but she looked like she could still say no!

"Please?" I whispered. She took a jagged breath.

"I-I was scared…of the change."

"You know you have nothing to worry about right? I won't let anything hurt you, you could stay human." I pleaded with her.

"No, I want this Edward." She replied

"Do you?" I asked

"Yes, more than anything enough to leave behind, Charlie, Renée, J-Jacob."

"Yes I know but should you have to?" I could see how much this was hurting her.

"I don't know if I can take all of that away from you." I said concerened.

"But I want you to, please?" she said, now she was using her eyes on me!

It worked, "Very well then." I kissed the top of her head. I won't let her do this to herself, if she has any more doubts, I don't think I'll go through with it.

Since it was Sunday there was nothing to do. We settled staying at my house for the day. That was a big mistake, Alice ambushed Bella the second she walked into the living room.

"Shopping now!" she squealed.

"What why, we already got dresses!" Bella moaned.

"Yes sill but now you need to pick out flowers! Of course you still need to choose the tablecloth, and…" After that I stopped listening mostly because Alice had already dragged Bella out of the door.

The whole day I worried about Bella, even though I know that Alice can fend for herself.

My family noticed I was concerned (Well mainly Jasper felt it). So I told them about Bella's dream.

"Edward this is what she wants! Its natural for her to be worried, dreams aren't an exact science, maybe she's less afraid than you think." Esme had pointed out.

"I'm sure she'll be fine Edward." Carlisle had said.

"Edward you worry too much bro, she wants to be a part of this family, and she already is in my opinion!" Emmet replied.

"I can feel it, she only feels slightly nervous about this, she's already chosen the life she wants."

"Edward, I've tried to convince her to not go through with it, but it's as obvious as the day that this is what she really wants!" Rosalie had said. I couldn't believe Rosalie had tried to sooth me, she doesn't care about Bella, or at least she never shows it.

When Bella came back she was exhausted, she came in and fell into my arms. I carried her up the stairs and into our bed.

She slept soundly most of the night, she said my name as always. Near the end though, she started hyperventilating.

I was about to wake her up to dispel the illusion of nightmares that terrified my angel, but she started talking first, and I needed to hear her thoughts.

"Pain, the fire burns so much, stop the pain!" She screamed now and then I covered my ears because the sound of her scream was so loud. Whatever she was feeling, she wasn't telling me, and I needed to know…

**What do you think hmmm? Review please! I know it's short but that's too bad deal with it! JK**


	6. Chapter 6 Once a Month

**A/n: Ok here is now the hopefully funny version of what happens to Bella every 28 days. This nothing really to do with the story really it's just for fun!**

Chapter 6. Once a Month

BPOV:

I couldn't believe this was happening to me. I was sitting on the toilet in need of 'supplies' but of course being at a vampire's house there were none.

"Ummm!" I cried out. Edward and his family had gone hunting but Rosalie had stayed to watch me.

"Rosalie!" I called out my voice wavering.

"What!" she called from somewhere in the house.

"Could you come here for a moment?" I heard her pointedly drag her feet up the stairs.

"Wh..." she froze in mid sentence.

"Bella…are you bleeding?"

"Ummm, yeah."

"What's wrong?"

"It's a girl problem." I said I was so embarrassed that it felt like my face was going to burn off. I gave Rosalie a moment to contemplate this information.

Rosalie burst out laughing. "Are you serious!" she laughed some more taking unnecessary gasps of breath. "So do you want me to go and get Edward?"

If I could see her right now she would have had an evil smirk on her face.

"No, no, no!" I cried panicked. Of all the people I wanted to talk to least right now Edward would be the one.

"Ok then," I could almost hear the ringing of the phone, "Edward, yes its Rosalie. Oh yes Bella requests to see you at once, she's bleeding."

I heard Edward scream, "What! I'll be right there!" Rosalie laughed and said, "Bella honestly, you should have just waited for Alice, really what'd you think I would do for you besides laugh!"

"Where is she… what's wrong!" I heard Edward call from downstairs.

"She's up here!" Rosalie called. I despised every part of that inhumanly gorgeous blonde vampire right now.

"Bella, Bella, are you ok- w-why do I smell blood?"

"Ok Bella, I'll just leave you with your 'dearly beloved'" Rosalie snickered and then walked out of the room.

"Rosalie, what's wrong with her?" Edward asked concerned.

"Oh don't worry she'll tell you." Rosalie chuckled and half skipped down the staircase by the sounds she was making.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything?" he sounded concerned. So despite how scared I was and embarrassed mostly I decided to try and give him a hint.

"I-It's a girl problem…"

"Problem! Oh no, I'll call Carlisle!"

"No-no don't!" I squealed! If Emmet ever found out about this he would never let me live it down, or Jasper, oh no what would Alice say!!! I was too late he was already talking to Carlisle in a frantic voice.

"Carlisle," he had him on speaker phone, "Bella is bleeding she says it's a female problem! What do I do?!?!"

"Ok first calm down, second you need… to go to the grocery store an…"

"Wait Carlisle, did you just say grocery store?"

"Yes, yes, you need to get to the grocery store, go to the aisle where there are a bunch of woman and ask for… ummm…'Maxi Pads'."

"Oh, I ummm, I knew I mean…"

"It's ok Edward." Carlisle said.

"Bella, I'll be right back!"

EPOV:

I walked to an aisle and walked up to a woman with short brown hair.

"Hi, I need some Maxi Pads." I admitted. The woman looked like she was going to have a heart attack. She grabbed a box behind her and gave it to me.

I walked up to the cashier, "I'd like to purchase these please."

"Ummm dude, are these for you!" I gave him a glare that said it all. He checked me out quickly and I ran at vampire speed to Bella.

"Uh, here you go." I opened the bathroom door for a fraction of a second and threw in the box.

BPOV: 

I couldn't believe this had happened to me!


	7. Chapter 7 A Movie and Wedding Plans

**A/N: Hey, ok, I know I sort of like forgot this story for a while and I'm so,so,sooooo sorry!!!! I was just on a roll with my other story and my life at this time of year isn't as relaxing as it should be… but anyways READ ON----**

Chapter 7. A Movie and Wedding Plans

EPOV:

Poor, poor Bella, you could tell she was very upset about that whole 'incident' every time Rosalie saw her she would crack up laughing saying things like , "You, and Edward, and call…Carlisle!!!". Bella was under enough stress as it was without their teasing for something she couldn't control.

BPOV:

I was so embarrassed and mad at myself. Esme tried to comfort me telling me I was only human. Emmet and Rosalie laughed their heads off. At least Rosalie could form semi complete sentences. Emmet was more of, "Oh- ha ha- you- ha ha, hahahahahahahaha!!!"

Ack! Why me? Jasper couldn't even come home until I gave the all clear. Alice had told me, "You can't help it, don't worry we'll be fine. And please, just, don't!"

She had, no doubt, had a vision of me deciding to move back in with Charlie.

Today was a day I had been waiting for… MOVIE DAY!!! Hey, we had to do something during the summer, and it was raining today, so it wasn't like we could just head of to our meadow.

I settled down on the couch while Edward put in the movie. He came and sat by me but he didn't start the movie yet. "I think there is something you need to tell me…" he prompted.

I remained quiet. Had I sleep talked about my nightmares, about the change? I must not have, why would Edward be asking me if he knew? To see if I trusted him, well of course I did. This was just so petty. What if I tell him and he decides that he won't change me!

Just don't look at his eyes. I reminded myself. No, one look in that direction and I would be lost in his beauty and tell him anything.

"It's…nothing." He tilted up my face to look into his eyes. I slammed my eye lids shut knowing that if his golden orbs of eyes looked into mine, resistance would be futile.

"Bella, open your eyes." He said, with a hint of annoyance.

"Fine." I opened my brown eyes and met his scorching ones.

As I had expected I felt compelled to tell the truth, "I-I'm just afraid, of what I'll be like…after."

"Bella, no one is forcing you to do this, you don't have to!" he replied in a soft but frantic voice.

"No, Edward! I have to, I want to…so, so bad!" I cried out. "Anyone would be nervous about this! It's natural, in some sort of freaky turning-you-into-a-vampire way." I replied, turning my voice into what I hoped sounded like I was teasing at the end.

"I guess, you're right. You wouldn't lie to m would you?"

"Of course not you silly oversensitive vampire!" I replied mockingly.

He smiled kissing the top of my head.

Sometime during the movie I fell asleep, I woke up lying on top of Edward. I could feel myself turning red being so close to him.

"Good morning, again." He replied chuckling. "You sure can sleep a lot."

I yawned. "You can't still be tired can you?" I tried my best to glare at him but it probably just came across as a grimace.

"What time is it?" I asked, we had started the movie around 1:00 in the afternoon, just after I had some lunch. (The Cullens actually had food in their house to keep up the charade.)

"I believe it is… 10:00 pm." What! No way! Why had I been sleeping so much lately, maybe my body knew that it had only a limited amount of time left to sleep so it was getting extra.

I stretched yawning. I was about to ask what we should do when Alice came bounding down the stairs.

"Wedding planning, now!"

"What! Alice…Edward and I…alone time!" I managed to splutter before she pulled me along.

"Alice, it happens to be 10:00 at night, I don't think the mall is open." Edward said trying to save me from her clutches.

"Who said we were going to the mall?" Alice asked with a smirk on her overly hyper face.

"What are we doing then?" I asked growing suspicious.

"Well first I'm going to make you try on your wedding gown, then you're going to pick out your table cloth color and fabric, then you are going to help me order bridesmaid dresses, then you are going to pick out the alter style, then you are going to pick out flowers, and table settings, and fabric types…"

The list seemed to keep going and going. She took me down to the basement which had been turned into a HUGE bridal shop with everything you could possibly need for a wedding.

This was going to be a long, and Edward-less, night.

**A/n: Sorry that was a filler chapter, I'm sort of having writer's block right now so I'm sorry! Please review and I mean it! I need 10 reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8 Emmet and Pancakes

**A/N: Ok people! I need to lay down the law, I am NOT gonna stand for getting 300 hits and 5 reviews anymore! I am so mad, you are going to give me 15 reviews or else, no more chappie and this time I mean it! So, here is you're next chapter… 15 REVIEWS!!! READ ON—**

Chapter 9. Emmet + Pancakes and Bella + Dance Studio

I awoke in my favorite place to be; Edward's arms. I stretched and rolled over to get a better look at his face.

"Good morning beautiful." Edward whispered kissing the top of my head. He smiled my favorite smile. It had been a long night, I had finally dropped of exhaustion at 3:00am. I peeked over Edward's shoulder and saw the time on the alarm clock… 10:00am.b

Just as I was about to get up Alice burst through the door, "Come on you two, I made pancakes!"

I groaned and stumbled my way out of bed. Finally I had some time to rest hopefully because last night Alice and I seemed to pick out every possible thing for the wedding, at least I hope we did.

I was still groggy with sleep so naturally on my way down the stairs I tripped. As always, before I hit the ground the two pale arms of my gorgeous vampire fiancé reached out to catch me.

"Same old Bella," He chuckled while swooping me up into his arms and carrying me to the table. He set me down and then took the seat next to me. He grabbed my hand and raised our intertwined fingers to brush the backside of my hand against his face.

He sighed contented. "Five days Bella, five days," I knew of course he was talking about our wedding, but instead of the nerves I usually felt, I was brimming with happiness.

Married, to Edward, the love of my life (and death).

"Ok Bella, eat up because today you and Edward are going to dance class, and then tomorrow we start writing your vows!" Alice was brimming over with excitement; my previous joy however was going out the door. Dancing?!

"Alice, why do we have to go to dance class, Edward will just lead!?!" I frantically pleaded with her.

"Nope, we have to get a dance routine, and plus you need to hear 'your song' !"

Edward squeezed my hand, "Don't worry, I'll never let you fall." He grinned mischievously. It was painfully obvious that my falling all of the time was partially due to Edward's gorgeousness but also he quite enjoyed always catching me, not that I minded either.

I started to dig into my pile of pancakes when Emmet came back with a tower of pancakes.

"A-are those for you?" I asked utterly dumbfounded.

"I love pancakes, at least I used to. They still smell good to me so…" with that he shoveled all of the pancakes into his mouth.

"Everyone run!" Alice screamed.

"Why?" I asked

"Emmet's gonna…" it was too late all of a sudden; sodden chunks of chewed pancakes came spilling all over the table flying in all directions.

Edward pushed me under the table, sing vampire speed, and somehow I ended up underneath him. He held me down while all around us Emmet's pancakes were being splattered over the table and onto the floor.

All of the other couples in the cullen household were in the same position, except for Rosalie of course who was under the table by herself mumbling, "Idiot!"

Edward was still lying on top of me causing me to blush furiously. He looked down at me and chuckled. He leaned down and kissed me, not one of those wimpy kisses either.

When he pulled away to let me breathe I was gasping for air and all of the Cullen's (except for Emmet who was still barfing) were staring at us. I tried to keep my breathing down but it didn't work.

Rosalie was staring at us with a look of disgust/ awe in her eyes. I guess she was happy that Edward had found someone but disgusted by who that someone was.

Alice was staring at us with an expression that said, 'Look! Look how happy they are, it's so cute!'.

Jasper looked like he was about to explode from all of the emotions, but he looked also semi- proud of Edward.

Esme looked like she was about to explode with joy, and Carlisle looked proud.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on Edward; get your butts downstairs, we're going to be late for our dance lesson!"

"Edward, how many people are going to this dance lesson?"

"Well we're all going…" What! Now all of them will see me fall down a million times!

"Well be reasonable love, they need to practice their dance steps too."

"No they don't! They'll do it perfect!"

He snorted, "Well they have to learn the steps first." He pulled my close and kissed the top of my head.

I pulled around in his arms so I could see his face.

"Don't let me fall, please!"

"You have nothing to worry about, do I need to tamper with your memory again?"

I smiled knowing what he was talking about, "Would you?"

He leaned down and kissed me, and as predicted I slowly forgot my worries, it was so easy to feel safe in his arms. When he broke away he laid a trail of kisses down my neck and up again.

"Now let's go before Alice makes Jasper pass out with her excitement and anticipation."

"Can vampires even pass out?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I do know that if we don't get down those stairs in two seconds Alice will come up here and not only drag you to this dance lesson, but also take you shopping every day until we're married."

He scooped me up in his arms (apparently he didn't want me bruised for our wedding and letting me walk on my own was too dangerous) and we flew down the stairs where he set me down, not before Alice picked me up, threw me over her shoulder, and ran us at vampire speed t the car.

"Why must people pick me up?" I asked annoyed. Edward placed a calming hand on my shoulder as Alice zoomed away with Edward and I in the back seat of the Volvo.

When we reached the dance studio I gazed up in awe, it was huge! We walked into the mirrored room with our dance instructor, who was a guy named Antonio.

I stared at myself in the mirrors and saw myself reflected from every angle. Then all of those terrible repressed memories came back. James, the camera, him throwing me against the glass, how he said it would be a nice effect, and the most terrifying part the fire.

I started shaking but Edward was on the other side of the room, he didn't notice. I vaguely heard Alice cry out, "Bella". Then the darkness came and swallowed me up.

I awoke to an angel's voice. The angel was terrified now, scared for my life, The angel cried out to someone to ask something they replied, "She will wake up in 5,4,3,2,1 they snapped their fingers waking me from my trance like state.

I inhaled deeply. I looked up at Edward, we were in the Cullen house.

"I am so sorry Bella, my love, I had no idea you would feel that way about the studio, I should have realized…" at this point he shot an angry glance at Alice.

"I saw but it was too late, I guess I was just too excited about our little lesson." Alice replied angrily.

"Bella, Bella?" Edward turned his attention to me now, surprised that I hadn't spoken yet. The truth is the memory of that torturous day was now freshly replanted in my mind.

I don't know why but I broke down sobbing. Edward pulled me into his arms and rocked us on the couch.

"Shhh, its okay…shhh." Edward whispered to me for hours until I stopped crying, he continued rocking us, by this time the Cullen's had cleared out of the room.

"How-how long was I out?"

"Just a few hours." He replied as if it were nothing though I knew the whole time he was probably a nervous break down waiting to happen.

"I love you." I said simply.

"I love you too." He replied. He kissed the top of my head.

"You know what we should do now!?" I asked excitedly.

"What?" he asked happy that I was happy again.

"Well I never got a proper chance to make fun of Emmet!" I replied brightly.

"NOOOOOOO!" we heard a shout that could only be Emmet come from upstairs.

"Shall we?" I asked Edward taking his hand.

"We shall!" Edward replied happily.

**A/N: Ok people! Count em' 1..2…3….4..5…6….7..8…9….10..11…12….13..14…15! Yep that's how many reviews I need for the next chapter, and it's the one with the wedding vows in it! Woo hooo!**


End file.
